


Rapture.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding, Childhood Sweethearts, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Mates, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "What's wrong?"Dean asks, his voice quiet, a soft smile tugging at his lips, as he drops his forehead against Castiel's."Nothing's wrong, just need you for a while," Castiel sighs, and wraps his arms around his alpha's neck. Thick, long fingers travel up Castiel's stomach, under his shirt, grazing over his nipples, and he hisses at the touch, a stinging pain unfurling where Dean's finger touches him.Castiel is eleven weeks pregnant and misses the feel of his husband inside him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 328





	Rapture.

**Author's Note:**

> have some pregnant smut schmoop

The front door clicks open, and Castiel feels the scent of his alpha, petrol and leather, and warm apple pies, float through the air. A smile graces his lips as he presses his hand over his small, round belly. At eleven weeks pregnant, Castiel knows he isn't bulging with his pup, but the curve is there, enough for people to see and ask him about it.

"Cas?"  
Dean's voice sounds from the front door, and Castiel puts his laptop away, plucking his glasses off his nose and setting them aside as he pushes himself to his feet. It's easy now, but he knows it won't be in another few weeks. He walks into the passage, where Dean is facing away from him, busy pushing his shoes off. His backpack hangs low on his shoulder, and Castiel's chest flutters at the sight of his alpha, tired as he may be.

"Hello Dean," He says after a few seconds, and Dean turns, his eyes finding Castiel's before he breaks into a gorgeous grin.

"Hey baby," He mutters, and at last, his shoes and socks fall to the ground. Castiel walks over to him, a wide smile on his face as he falls into his mate's arms, and buries himself in his scent.

"Missed you," Castiel says, nosing against Dean's neck, and in return, Dean only chuckles, his hands resting on either side of Castiel's belly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, missed this little guy too."  
Dean laughs, and his hands travel under Castiel's t-shirt, technically Dean's own, but he prefers to wear them, since the loose, airiness of them gives him comfort. Since he's already become too big for his own t-shirts, Dean's are the only ones left. Not to mention, they always smell like Dean. Like home.

"We don't know if it's a guy yet. Could be a girl."

"I know, I know," Dean groans, pulling Castiel into a short but gentle kiss, "-I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want it to be healthy."

"You and me both, baby."  
Castiel sighs, and grabs Dean's bag off his shoulders, much to Dean's reluctance, but Castiel shuts him up with a kiss, dragging his husband away from the door and into their bedroom.

"How was your day?"  
Dean asks, stripping himself down, searching through his closet for a pair of fresh boxers and a shirt.

"Meh. I woke up late again. Puked again. Thank you for the breakfast, by the way, it was so good. And then I went to work, we had this new manuscript to be edited, so I worked on that the whole day. Came home, my nipples kept hurting, so I showered, and then I watched TV, and then you came home."

"I'll give you a belly rub before bed, yeah?"

Dean smiles, and grabs a towel from the bathroom rack, while Castiel lays back on the bed, his hand over his head and the other on his tummy.

"What about you?" Castiel asks. 

"Eh, same old corporate crap. Had to edit some documents, get some signs, get some clients. The same, boring shit."

Dean shrugs. Castiel laughs, and turns on his side, watching his alpha pace around the room. It's been an year already, since they married each other at the altar, and two since they've been mated. It's funny, how he grew up with Dean and ended up falling in love with him. He'd been seven when they shifted to a suburb in Lawrence, Kansas, and hadn't even presented, when he'd struck up a friendship with Dean, who lived right next door, a young, ten year old boy, with a lopsided, mostly toothless grin, and a penchant for ding-dong-ditching people's houses.

And then there was puberty. Everything changed. Dean presented as an alpha, and Castiel had nearly been driven to death by how much he boasted of his knot. An year or two later, Castiel presented as an omega. Their friendship had strained after that. He'd thought Dean had begun to disgust him. After all, he wouldn't even meet Castiel's eyes when they passed each other down the street, much less visit his house like he would when they were younger. Until Castiel, feisty as always, had demanded Dean for an explanation, unaware and completely stunned by his confession of having fallen in love with Castiel. It's been four years since they begun dating, and much longer since they've been friends, and now, in a few, tedious months, they're going to have their first pup. At such mundane times, Castiel can't help but be in awe of his alpha.

"Dean," He says, unprompted, and Dean pauses, his eyes falling upon Castiel on the bed, and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

To this, Dean doesn't show a single ounce of reluctance, as he drops the folded towel and clothes on the bed, and crawls up over Castiel, who lays on his back now, looking up at his mate with pure adoration, and Dean slips his arms under Castiel's hips.

"What's wrong?"  
Dean asks, his voice quiet, a soft smile tugging at his lips, as he drops his forehead against Castiel's.

"Nothing's wrong, just need you for a while," Castiel sighs, and wraps his arms around his alpha's neck. Thick, long fingers travel up Castiel's stomach, under his shirt, grazing over his nipples, and he hisses at the touch, a stinging pain unfurling where Dean's finger touches him. Under Dean, with his legs now wrapped around his alpha, Castiel feels his breath quicken, feels the scent of Dean's arousal, thick and clear in the air, and his own gut tingles with an all-too familiar sensation.

Broad, heated palms cups over his chubby chest, over his sore nipples, and proceed to knead his flesh, massaging and squeezing, while Dean's thumb swipes over each dusky brown, painfully erect nipple, and Castiel has to bite down on his lip to stifle a moan. His back arches into the touch, and he rolls his hips against Dean's, watching his alpha wince, and hiss out a muffled _fuck_.

"Cas, shit–" Dean croaks, his voice strangled and hoarse, as he dives down for a kiss, their dry lips pressing against each other, wetting them with their mingled saliva, as Castiel parts his lips without any preamble, and feels Dean's tongue slide hot against his own. Castiel sucks in a breath, unwittingly sucking Dean's tongue in, and Dean groans, the head of his cock now pressing against Castiel's thigh.

"Need you inside, right now," Castiel moans, and Dean ruts against Castiel's thigh, his leaking cock sending a wave of desperate anticipation down Castiel's nerves. At once, he feels a thick, hot gush of slick leak down his hole, wetting the fabric of the soft, linen briefs he's wearing. Dean, upon breathing in the scent of Castiel's unconcealed arousal, only groans into their kiss, and tweaks Castiel's sore nipples under his finger, each twist of the bud sending Castiel closer to the edge of his orgasm.

"Fuck, take it off, take it all off."

Dean's fingers tug at his shirt, and Castiel complies at once, pulling his t-shirt off his shoulders, much to Dean's evident excitement, if his chubbing cock is any indication, and at once, Dean's lips are on him, wrapping around his nipple, sucking it into his mouth, hands traveling lower, slipping into the back of Castiel's briefs, and dipping between his ass cheeks, sliding through the copious amount of slick, before he brings it to Castiel's lips, and pushes his fingers inside, giving Castiel a taste of his own, sweet slick.

"Need your knot," Castiel whines around Dean's fingers, and his alpha pulls away, hovering on his knees as he pushes his boxers down, his leaking, red cock springing up against his stomach, leaving a bead of precome under his navel before hanging between his legs, thick and long, almost threatening to split Castiel open.

The thought brings Castiel back to a memory from their first night together. It had taken Dean more than thirty minutes, only to get himself inside Castiel, because Castiel, virgin and leaking as he was, kept screaming in pain after every inch pushed inside him. He'd wanted it, _so so bad_ , to be filled with Dean, to be tied to him, but in his defense, Dean was simply too big. These days however, Castiel's debauched hole takes to Dean's cock like a fish to water.

"Fuck, need to taste you first," Dean rasps, and Castiel feels him lean down between Castiel's spread legs, pushing his knees apart as Castiel hooks his feet over Dean's shoulder, gripping the sheets under his fists until his knuckles go white. The first touch of Dean's tongue to Castiel's hole has Castiel crying out in pleasure, a string of curses falling past his lips as he thrusts up into his alpha's face.

"Your tongue, baby, god it's so good–"  
Castiel gasps, and feels Dean's tongue lap up each last drop of slick running down his thighs, the prominent sound of a loud gulp, telling Castiel Dean has swallowed it all down, and the thought in itself has Castiel leaking more.

"Jesus, how do you keep slicking _so_ much?"  
Dean asks, mostly to himself as he scoffs, and dips down again to lap up Castiel's slick, swallowing it all down, before toying his tongue at the entrance of Castiel's hole, and spearing it in, only for Castiel to squeeze the sheets, one hand flying over to hold Dean's head in place as his alpha eats him out, not letting a single drop of his slick go to waste.

"Enough, need your knot–"

At once, Dean pulls away, his eyes traveling over Castiel's ass as he grips the base of his fat cock, and guides it towards Castiel's hole. Castiel's eyes linger on Dean's face for a few moments, over his hooded eyelids, over his slobbery lips, over his messy, sex hair. Green eyes snap up to meet his, and mirth dances within them as he manages to grin. Castiel responds by bucking against his cock, and watches his alpha falter.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Cas, look so fucking beautiful with my pup, bet I knocked you up good, didn't I?" Dean mumbles, and pushes his cock inside, Castiel's walls caving in around the length without much effort, as Dean presses in deep, until his tight, hanging balls slap against Castiel's ass.

_"Want everyone to know who you belong to, want everyone to see how I pumped you full of my come, want to see you all marked up."_

Dean drapes himself over Castiel's smaller body, careful with his stomach, as he thrusts his cock inside, rocking his hips back and forth, setting a moderate pace as he fucks into Castiel.

It's been days since they last had sex, and if Castiel is to be honest with himself, he misses the feeling of being full of Dean's cock, misses the stretch and burn of his hole, the sticky feel of Dean's come coating his insides, the obscene, squelching noises of his alpha nailing into him.

"Love you so much, so fucking much, must be the luckiest," Dean pants, "-luckiest alpha in the world to have you, love you, god, I love you," He mumbles, and Castiel grins. It's a pattern he's noticed, how Dean tends to get sappy right before his orgasm hits. Over the course of the previous few years, Castiel has picked up on Dean's way of telling him he's close, so without another thought, Castiel squeezes down on his alpha's cock, feeling the fat, thick girth of it stretching him open with every other thrust, before Dean leans up to press his lips to Castiel's, his hands traveling from Castiel's hips to his stomach, and Dean simply holds his hands over the sides of his small, round belly, rocking his hips back and forth at a faltering pace, before Castiel feels the large, round flesh of his knot slap against his hole.

"Yes alpha, knot me." Castiel hisses, and clenches his ass down on Dean's cock, which has Dean crying out _fuck_ over and over again, as he hammers into Castiel's prostate, pushing Castiel to his edge, before at last, his knot pops in, tying him to Castiel, and he empties load after load of semen into his omega's ass. Castiel comes, his hands working at his own cock to tip himself over the edge of his orgasm, and his come paints his stomach white with thin splatters.

"Shit," Dean gasps, and is about to slump down on Castiel, the way he usually does after they have sex, before reminding himself of Castiel's belly, eyes going comically wide as he pulls himself up, simply panting for breath. Castiel gasps, a laugh shaking his body, as he reaches up to kiss his alpha for being the adorable little dork that he is.

"What?"

"Nothing," Castiel grins, and urges Dean to move down onto the bed, until both men are on their sides, facing each other, and Castiel's hands remain wrapped around Dean's neck.

"I love you," Dean breathes out, nosing against Castiel's shoulder, to which Castiel gives a content sigh.

"Love you too baby."

A silence washes over them for a few moments, where both men simply bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, and Castiel runs his thumb down Dean's cheek.

"I can't believe you're so gorgeous, Cas, all round with my pups. You're gunna' be such a good daddy," Dean says, his voice a whisper in the silence.

"You're going to be the best father I know, Dean, I just know. You'll be so good with our pup."

"I find it so hard to believe, each day I wake up and I see you sleeping, and I can't even believe you're my mate, you're my husband, and you're with pup, and it's mine, and that you're mine, because you're so–"

"Shaddup, you're rambling."  
Castiel interjects with a chuckle, and the rest of Dean's words die down in his throat.

"I can't help it. Post-coital sappiness, I guess."  
Dean shrugs with a grin.

"That's not a thing."

"It is _now_."

Castiel snorts, and then breaks into a laugh, gazing into his mate's bright green eyes, before nuzzling at his mating bite.

"We should shower."

"Mhm."

"Dean, we should shower."

"In a while, Cas, in a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
